Derechos de autor
by Zukamori
Summary: De cuando las réplicas se rebelan y los originales salen perdiendo. Comedia blanca y pícara, todos se preguntan qué es lo que ha cambiado en Luke que se mira ahora tan distinto. Shounen-ai entre isofones.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Creo que vendré un poco seguido por aquí. La razón es que por alguna extraña circunstancia me he acomodado más en el movil. Entonces tiendo a escribir cuando tengo clases libres, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia ya que pasa sin edición.

Resulta un poco flojo -así lo siento- pero espero pronto volver agarrar mi ritmo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Parte 1**

 _M. Zukamori L._

Guy se preguntaba sobre el nuevo y extraño comportamiento de su amigo, el pelirrojo que hace ya un tiempo se había cortado el cabello. Lo miraba tan bipolar como nunca y es que últimamente estaba tan insoportable como recordaba que se ponía cuando, más joven, había vuelto de su secuestro en Malkuth.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y desistió de la idea de llamar a la puerta (puesto que llovía y la ventana estaba cerrada), "No tengo algo que decirle, de todos modos", pensó.

Mientras Guy se marchaba sin hacer ruido, Luke se encontraba adentro, absorto, escribiendo en su diario aunque en realidad el lápiz bailoteaba entre sus dedos desde hace rato. Pensaba en lo que parecía ser la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Se llevó la goma del lápiz a la boca y mordió. Tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro, aunque más bien parecía el de alguien haciendo berrinche.  
No pasó mucho tiempo; casi cuando terminaba de roer por completo su instrumento de escritura se exasperó y con desgane se tiró sobre la cama, bocabajo. Suspiró cansino y cerró los ojos mientras hablaba quedo para sí.

― ¿Hacerlo o no?...-restregó la cara contra la almohada― ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? -Soltó un quejido abrumado y se quedó en silencio escuchando cómo la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de aquella ventana.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que una gota enorme golpeó el cristal de manera poco usual pero al inicio no le prestó atención. Fue hasta el tercer choque y un estornudo que el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe para ir hacia el marco.

― ¡Guy!-recriminó Luke desde adentro sin asomarse siquiera―Ya te he dicho que quiero estar solo un rato, ¡Estaré bien! Sólo quiero pensar un poco...

― ¿A quién le importa el oxigenado?-respondió una voz imperativa, tratando de no llamar la atención, y un tanto mormada―E igual no es como que a ti se te dé pensar.

Luke se sorprendió bastante al reconocer el tono y no demoró más. Abrió la ventana de par en par y sonrió con amplitud al ver quien estaba parado ahí, a poca distancia, pese a que el recién llegado mantenía una expresión común de tener pocos amigos, o es más, a veces Luke pensaba que era más bien la faceta de alguien que acostumbraba a comer alimentos agrios o amargos.

― ¡Asch!-su alegría le había hecho ignorar el comentario-¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te estás mojando!

El General rodó los ojos con fastidio y respondió con sarcasmo-¡No me digas!

Posteriormente, y tal como hiciera Guy, Asch dio la zancada hacia adentro de la habitación quitando a Luke de un empujón y violando la sequedad del recinto.

Sin siquiera dirigir otra palabra o esperar a Luke, quien se asomó para ver si alguien había presenciado aquello y después cerrar aquella "puerta improvisada", se quitó parte del uniforme quedando simplemente en la típica playera negra y el pantalón ajustado con un cinturón a la cadera. Gotas de agua perlaban su piel haciendo juego con el cabello largo y rebelde.  
Luke, al verlo, se sonrojó... e instantes más tarde tenía las manos sobre su nariz aparentemente rota.  
― ¡¿A quién le dices "sexy", bastardo?! Tch.

Luke se acuclilló por algunos minutos esperando que así aminorara el dolor de su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Me parece increíble que haya acoplado tan bien con el movil.

Aquí la segunda parte.

Esta historia fue inspirada por un review que me ha hecho la Señorita Zahaki (escritora recomendada); espero poder seguir avanzando como ahora.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Derechos de autor- Parte 2**

 _M. Zukamori L._

Los días pasaban lentos pero agitados para los habitantes de Auldrant. La situación del mundo había mejorado en gran medida y por el momento no parecía haber peligros acechando en los alrededores o las sombras.

Asch tenía menos dolores de cabeza de un tiempo hacia la actualidad y aquello le hacía sentir extrañamente tranquilo, parecía que no podía ser mejor.

Se encargaba de sus ocupaciones habituales sin alguna carga extra que arruinara sus planes cuando los tenía (lo cual en sí era muy extraño), y así mismo aprovechaba los momentos libres para pensar sobre sus siguientes movimientos. De vez en cuando, cosa que quería negarse a sí mismo, "observaba de cerca" los pensamientos o acciones de su réplica, para suerte suya, Luke era tan despistado que no notaba la conexión que su original generaba.

―No es como que me agrade-decía a su amigo el piloto del Albiore-, simplemente es para vigilar que al idiota no se le ocurra hundir otro país.

Ginji simplemente sonreía, como nervioso, pero no agregaba mucho a la conversación, ponerse a discutir con Asch era lo mismo que tratar de convencer a una pared.

Sería un día caluroso en el que se encontraron en Chessedonia cuando las cosas se salieron de control.  
Asch estaba consiguiendo algunos víveres para él, nada fuera de lo ordinario; algunos geles de manzana y hierbas para preparar medicina o cosas por el estilo. Estaba camino de regreso al puerto cuando, para colmo de él, escuchó el típico tono infantil con el que su réplica le nombraba.  
Haciéndose el sordo luego de gruñir y rodar los ojos con fastidio verdadero, apresuró el paso por los callejones.

―Creo que no me escuchó-ladeó el rostro.

―Más bien creo que te ha ignorado-Guy se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín-, tal vez tenga ánimo de jugar "al gato y al ratón"

El rubio dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Luke imitó el mohín que Guy había hecho al principio y suspiró.

Asch trotaba para alejarse lo más pronto posible, no quería cerca a su tonta Réplica diciéndole de nuevo cosas absurdas como 'Ven con nosotros' o 'gracias', de hecho, simplemente no quería verlo. Se detuvo y recargó sobre una de las paredes de aquella calle abarrotada de cajas. Al parecer había logrado escapar.

En tanto encontraba el momento oportuno para salir se quedó pensando en las posibilidades; hasta donde recordaba, era la primera vez que huía de algo o de alguien. Por muy molesto que Luke fuera, era extraño que él, Asch, intentara perderlo de esa manera. Se estaba comportando como una colegiala que mira pasar al chico que le gusta.

Espera... ¿Qué?

Un aura negruzca le cubrió al hacer de modo tan repentino tan mal comparación, lo cual aumentó su irritabilidad, "Seguro el calor ya me ha afectado lo suficiente", pensaba. Al darse media vuelta para continuar su camino restándole importancia a lo acontecido con él mismo, los hombros se le erizaron tras escuchar:

―Ah, así que aquí estabas. Te estuve llamando pero creo que por el bullicio no me escuchaste.

Una venita salió de su frente, casi al instante giró sobre sus talones y miró con molestia a un sonriente Luke feliz.

―Piérdete.

Asch retomó camino ahora en dirección de su réplica y pasó a un lado empujándolo de un golpe hombro con hombro.

― ¡Auch!-se quejó Luke llevándose la mano hacia la zona afectada mientras alzaba la voz― Hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No escapes!-acto seguido le dio alcance a Asch y lo tomó del cabello.

Un tic asaltó el ojo del General cuando sintió el tirón impreso en su fuerza de movimiento y la resistencia que oponía aquel idiota.

―Considérate hombre muerto.

― ¿E-eh?

Los instintos de Luke nunca fueron tan rápidos. Soltó de inmediato a Asch, justo en el momento que este tiraba al suelo la bolsa de papel donde traía sus compras y sacaba la espada para formar una media luna con dicha arma al girarse y atacar. Luke quedó temblando bien pegado a una de las paredes mirando cómo algunas de las cajas salían volando por pedacitos; Asch respiraba como un animal salvaje, eso a la réplica le daba gracia y se hubiese reído si no fuera porque la mirada de su original se le clavó encima, con furia.

―Tus últimas palabras, réplica.

―Es-espera, Asch-alzó los brazos-creo que hay un malentendido... no... no era mi intensión molestarte...yo só-sólo quería...

― ¿¡Qué!?

― ¡Por Yulia! ¿Qué es eso?

― ¿¡Qué cosa!?

Bien, Luke no era bueno fingiendo, pero por alguna extraña razón (culpa del calor, según Asch tiempo después) el General había volteado para enfocar la cosa imaginaria de la que Luke hablaba.

Pero no vio algo y, por contrario, sintió que algo golpeaba su costado con tal fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el suelo. El arma resbaló unos metros lejos de ambos, porque aquel golpe era producto de un tacleo que le había hecho Luke. Este quedó abrazado de Asch una vez que aterrizaron en el polvoso asfalto quedando completamente "empanizados".

―QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, BASURA.

―NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES.

Asch empujaba a Luke de la cabeza, tomándolo del cabello. La réplica por su parte se pescaba más del cuerpo de su original dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas.

Una cosa había llevado a otra, hasta que finalmente, ambos quedaron completamente tensos entre el polvo que habían levantado: labio contra labio, se habían dado un beso.

* * *

Disculpen si he fallado en algún nombre.

Lo corregiré si me hacen saber, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Casi se han agotado mis horas libres. Siento que quedó incompleto, pero en el cuarto ya explicaré un poco mejor la situación.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Derechos de autor- Parte III**

 _M. Zukamori L._

Luke estaba temblando de frío.

― No aguantas nada...

― Ca...ca...cállate...Es..es...estarías i-igual si...si...si tuvieras me-menos ro-ropa...

― Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir vestido así, Réplica.

Luke estornudó y Asch terminó por suspirar y abrazarlo aún a costa de su orgullo y fastidio. El pelicorto se sintió un poco avergonzado ante dicha acción pero no dijo mucho para no incomodar más, ahí tal como ambos estaban no quedaba quejarse para uno o para otro.

La ventisca no amainaba, por contrario, parecía que entre más pasaba el tiempo peor el clima se ponía.  
El cuerpo de Luke volvió a estremecerse luego de un rato y trató de acurrucarse más buscando de nuevo aquella fuente de calor, al no obtenerlo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba hecho ovillo en el suelo como si fuese un cachorro, pero lo más importante era que Asch no estaba con él. Se levantó de golpe y miró a todos lados aferrándose al cobijo que tenía, no era ropa suya así que suponía que era parte del ropaje del General. Se agazapó ligeramente.

― ¿Asch?-llamó pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un lánguido eco que rebotó en las paredes de aquella cerrada y asfixiante cueva. Si tan sólo no se hubiese separado de los demás... aunque bueno, había valido la pena al encontrarse con su original...

―...Si tan solo no hubieses armado alboroto con las mismas estupideces de siempre, la avalancha no habría ocurrido y así yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo aquí buscando la manera de salir.

Luke suspiró resignado, no esperaba que su original tuviera la comunicación abierta aunque de cierta manera eso lo tranquilizó; si tuviera algún tipo de orejas caninas o gatunas, las hubiera agazapado en ese momento ante aquella voz que resonó en su cabeza. Acto seguido se atrevió a preguntar.  
― ¿Estabas explorando un poco? me asusté de que no estuvieras conmigo...pensaba que algún lobo pudo haberte comido o algo así.

― ¡Deja de pensar cosas tan inútiles como tú, réplica!

Luke poco se dio cuenta de que la voz ya no sonó dentro de sí sino cerca, y mucho menos estuvo preparado para el coscorrón que Asch le propinó.

― ¡Auch! ¿Ahora por qué me golpeas? ¡Sólo estaba preocupado!

― ¿Quién necesita tu preocupación, idiota? Como te quedaste dormido encima mío tuve que dejarte. No soy tu cama. Tch.

Era irónico, últimamente lo pasaban juntos queriendo o no. El original de vez en vez pensaba en que aunque era atorrante la situación no le desagradaba del todo, incluso para él era necesario liberar todo el estrés que se guardaba por su cargo (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Luke le ayudaba a calmar esa tensión a pesar de que le daba otros malestares), además, desde lo que había ocurrido en Chessedonia...

Asch sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar las imágenes de su cabeza.

― ¿Y encontraste algo?- inquirió Luke justo a tiempo para evitar un gruñido del General, aunque él no supiera que Asch fuera hacerlo. Había sido oportuno.

― Este lugar es un poco profundo, no fui más allá por seguridad pero dudo que haya salida alguna pues no se sienten corrientes de aire.

Asch se sentó en el suelo nuevamente y Luke le imitó. Ambos estaban ya lo suficientemente acostumbrados a la nula luz que podían al menos sentir la silueta del otro. Repentinamente, Luke se recargó sobre el costado de su original cobijándose con la prenda anteriormente mencionada y se acurrucó de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, Asch lo permitió.

― Oi, no vayas a quedarte dormido de nuevo-gruñó más para sí negándose a sentir el pequeño cosquilleo que apareció en su cuerpo a la acción de su réplica.

― No pienso dormir. Es sólo que... me gusta estar así, contigo.

En otro momento de lucidez, Luke posó la mano sobre la que Asch tenía sobre el suelo, este simplemente tuvo un tic en la misma pero de nuevo no se apartó.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?-gruñó ya sin contenerse. Cada vez que se veían pasaba algo más raro todavía. La sensación que le causó la mano de Luke, reiteraba, no era desagradable y eso era lo que lo conflictuaba. Quería respuestas, pronto. Su réplica por su parte, parecía sospechar por qué, pero no se atrevería a hablar. Nunca… o tal vez…

―… Lo…lo hago porque me siento seguro así…-trastabilló―…Es repentino, porque me confunde un poco pero… Me alegra que podamos pasar tiempo de esta manera.

Hizo una sonrisa que Asch no pudo notar, porque aparte de la oscuridad, el original había apartado el rostro a otra dirección. El cosquilleo había subido a sus pómulos cosa que le hizo rabiar.

―Déjate de juegos tontos. No tenemos tiempo para eso-Apartó la mano sintiéndose molesto―No deberías de estar jugando con cosas que no entiendes. Y menos conmigo, inútil.

Luke se sintió desairado y un frío gélido le recorrió el cuerpo, sentándose bien finalmente.

―…Tengo la sensación de que tú lo entiendes.

―Tal vez, pero no te lo diré.

―Por favor…

―No. Piérdete.

A Asch se le estrujó el corazón. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quería consolar a Luke? ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?!


End file.
